A known valve assembly is illustrated in FIGS. 1–9. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the overall arrangement of a prior coupling assembly and comprising a first coupling component 10 adapted to join with and provide a mechanical and flow connection with a second coupling component 12. Each of the coupling components 10 and 12 are preferably injection molded from a suitable plastic to provide a relatively inexpensive coupling structure.
The prior first coupling component 10 can best be understood by reference to FIGS. 1 through 3 wherein it is shown as having a main cylindrical body portion 14 which defines a first or central flow passage 16 that extends axially through the body. A first cylindrical end portion 18 is sized so as to be capable of being closely and sealingly received within the outlet spout or fitment spout 20 of a conventional beverage storage bag as shown in FIG. 2. The body 14 further includes a radially extending flange portion 22 which limits the insertion of the body into the spout 20. Additionally, the cylindrical right-hand or outer end 24 of body 14 is provided with suitable external threads 26 which, as will subsequently be described, provide means for connecting the second coupling component 12 thereto.
The passageway 16 has an inlet end 28 and an outlet end 30 as referenced in FIG. 3. The inlet end 28 includes a wall portion 32 which extends radially inward and terminates in a vertically elongated elliptical inlet opening 34.
Associated with the inlet end 28 of the body 14 is a valve assembly 35. The valve assembly 35 comprises a tubular seal retaining member or body 36 which is integrally molded to the end wall 32 and which extends with its center axis perpendicular to the center axis of body 14. As illustrated, the tubular body 36 is preferably of cylindrical shape and defines a second flow passage 39. The tubular body 36 is open at its opposite ends as illustrated so the second flow passage 39 receives fluid flow from an associated spout of an associated container. As can be seen from FIGS. 2 and 3, the second flow passage 39 of the tubular member 36 communicates with the first flow passage 16 of body 14 through the inlet opening or port 34.
In order to provide a valving control of the opening 34 in this prior arrangement, there is a resilient tubular valve or seal member 40, operably positioned within the second flow passage 39 of the tubular member 36. The resilient tubular seal member 40 is formed of food-grade rubber or similar resilient elastomeric material, e.g., silicone, and is located in the tubular member 36 under substantial compressive force (owing to its dimensions and natural resiliency) so as to sealingly overlie and close off the inlet opening 34. While the seal member 40 is positioned as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3, the opening 34 is closed and flow cannot take place between the interior of the beverage bag nozzle and the first (central) flow passage 16. However, when the seal member 40 is deflected away from the inlet 34 as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, flow can pass from the interior of the beverage bag to the flow passage 16 by way of the second flow passage 39 and inlet port 34.
The means for selectively deflecting the tubular seal member 40 away from port opening 34 comprises a slide member 44 which is located within the first flow passage 16 and mounted for selective sliding movement therein between first and second operative positions. The actual preferred shape and configuration of the slide member 44 is best illustrated in FIG. 6. As shown therein, it comprises a central sleeve-like body 46 which has an outer diameter so as to be closely but slidably received within the interior of first passage 16. Located in the axial center of the sleeve 46 is a transversely extending wall 48 which includes a pair of spaced elongated openings 50 formed therethrough. The sleeve 46 is arranged so as to be guided within the first passageway 16 by a pair of inwardly extending diametrically opposed slots 52 which are sized to receive suitable guide ribs 54 (see FIG. 1) which extend inwardly from the interior of passageway 16. These ribs 54 and their cooperation with the slots 52 allow free axial sliding movement of member 46 while preventing unwanted rotary movement.
Extending from the left or inner side of the central wall 48 are a pair of fingers 56 which are sized and spaced so as to pass freely through the inlet port opening 34. Extending from the opposite side of the wall 48 is an operating stem or member 58. The operating member 58 provides means for causing the slide member to move from the first operative position illustrated in solid lines in FIG. 1 to a second operative position as illustrated in phantom lines in FIG. 1 that produces deformation and opening of the valve tube 40 when the components are in the coupled position of FIG. 2 as described in further detail below.
The actual operation and interrelation between the two components 10 and 12 in this prior arrangement will become better understood with a full appreciation of the construction and arrangement of component 12. As best seen in FIGS. 1, 4, and 5, the coupling component 12 generally comprises a main cylindrical body 60 having a third flow passage 62 which, in the illustrated embodiment, is defined by a cylindrical interior chamber. The coupling component also comprises a fluid outlet such as one or more outlet tubes 64 that are in fluid communication with the third flow passage 62. The outlet tubes 64 provide means for fluidic connection of the coupling component 12 to associated beverage dispensing lines connected with suitable dispensing taps, outlet nozzles, or the like. In the subject embodiment, the outlet tubes 64 are illustrated as arranged for connection with conventional hose lines through the use of standard barb exteriors. Of course, other types of outlet connections could be provided on the tubes 64. Moreover, the coupling component 12 could be provided with one or any number of such outlet tubes 64.
Formed integrally with the cylindrical body 60 and extending laterally from the end wall 66 is a central support member 68 which, as best seen in FIG. 5, has an X-shaped cross-inwardly section. Additionally, the support member 68 is axially located within the third flow passage 62 and extends to the left (as viewed in FIG. 1) out of the body 60.
At the left-hand or inner end (as viewed in FIGS. 1 and 2) of the central support member 68, there is permanently affixed thereto a liquid impervious disk member 70 having a circular configuration and an axially extending sleeve portion 72 which terminates in a radially outwardly extending flange 74. A suitable O-ring member 76 is positioned in the radially outwardly extending groove defined by the peripheral portion of disk 70 and the flange 74.
Carried on the support member 68 for axial sliding movement thereon is a valve sleeve member 78 which has a cylindrical configuration and an inner diameter which is closely but slidably received on the outer ends of the X-shaped cross-section of the support member 68. O-rings 80, 82 are carried at the opposite ends of the sleeve as shown. The O-rings are maintained in their desired position by spaced sets of radially extending flanges 84 and 86 and 88, 90. The flanges 88, 90 have an outer diameter which is only slightly less than the inner diameter of the chamber 62. Flange 86, however, extends radially outward a distance slightly greater than the interior diameter of third flow passage 62 and, for reasons which will subsequently be described, is slightly larger in diameter than the interior diameter of first flow passageway 16 defined in coupling component 10.
As can be seen from FIGS. 1 and 2, a spring member 94 is arranged to maintain the sleeve member biased inwardly or to the left, i.e., toward the disk member 70. The maximum outward movement of the sleeve member 78 toward the disk member 70 is limited by engagement between the outer radial periphery of disk member 70 and the end of sleeve 78 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
When sleeve 78 is in the FIG. 1 position, a seal is present between the disk member 70 and the interior of the sleeve 78 by virtue of the O-ring 76. Additionally, the O-ring 82 is sealed with the interior of the cylindrical body 60. In this position, as illustrated in FIG. 1, flow cannot enter the third flow passage 62. Only when the components 10 and 12 are properly engaged and interrelated, however, is the sleeve valve 78 is moved to the right against the bias of spring 94 out of its normally closed condition so that flow can take place about the disk member 70 from the first passage 16 into the third passage 62 as shown by the arrow A1 in FIG. 2. Coupling engagement and joining of the components 10, 12 can be provided by any suitable means such as a friction fit, snap-fit, threaded connection, adhesive connection or the like. In the illustrated example, coupling of the components 10, 12 is provided by a cylindrical female nut member 98 which is suitably received about the exterior of the body 60. As illustrated, the nut member 98 is internally threaded as shown at 100 and sized so as to mate with the external threads 26 on the end 24 of first component 10. A radially inward extending flange portion 102 is fitted within a groove 104 on body 60. This relationship retains the nut member on the body 60 while allowing it to be rotatable relative thereto.
To join the coupling components 10 and 12, they are moved to the aligned position shown in FIG. 1 and then brought axially together and the nut member 98 tightened onto the threaded exterior 26 of member 10. As the tightening takes place, the disk member 70 engages the end of operating stem 58 and causes the slide member 44 to be moved inwardly or to the left (toward the seal member 40) from its first operative position to its second operative position with the fingers 56 entering through the port 44 and deflecting the seal member 40 to the left to the dotted line position shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. Simultaneously with this movement, the right-hand end of the component 10 engages with the O-ring 80 and the flange 86. This creates a seal between the exterior of sleeve 78 and the interior of coupling 10 portion 24. It also causes the sleeve 78 to be slid to the right against the bias of spring 94 to open the flow passage about disk 70. This final connected relationship is shown in FIG. 2.
A coupling formed in accordance with another known design comprises the second component 12 as described above and a first component 10′ as described below and as illustrated in FIG. 7 or 8. Except as shown and described, the first coupling component 10′ is identical to the first coupling component 10 and, thus, like reference numerals including a prime (′) suffix are employed to identify like components. New components are identified with new reference numerals. In place of the tubular seal 40, the component 10′ comprises a partially tubular or arcuate seal member 140 that is otherwise identical to the seal 40. In its preferred conformation, the seal member 140 is partially tubular, e.g., semi-tubular or half-tubular as illustrated. The tubular portion 36′ in which the seal member 140 is received defines the third flow passage 39′ and first and second radially inwardly projecting shoulders 142a, 142b that are adapted to receive and retain respective first and second legs or terminal ends or feet 146a, 146b of the seal member 140. The shoulders 142a, 142b and seal 140, itself, are dimensioned so that the seal 140 is compressed when operably positioned in the tubular member 36′ as shown so that it sealingly engages the inlet opening 34′ with sufficient compressive force to prevent leakage. The seal member 140 utilizes significantly less material than the seal 40. Thus, the seal 140 is less expensive and its use results in lower cost of the component 10′ relative to the component 10.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the member 36′ need not be tubular and can have a different cross-sectional shape as desired as long as the seal member 140 can be accommodated properly so that it sealingly engages the inlet opening 34′ as described. FIG. 8 illustrates a first coupling component 10″ formed in accordance with another known design. Except as otherwise shown and/or described, the coupling 10″ is identical to the coupling 10′. Therefore, like components of the coupling 10″ relative to the coupling 10′ are identified with like reference numerals including a double-primed (″) suffix.
As shown in FIG. 8, the first component 10″ includes a semi-cylindrical valve housing member 136″ in which the arcuate seal 140″ is operably positioned. The valve housing member defines the third flow passage 39″ in which the seal 140″ is positioned. The legs or terminal ends 146a, 146b of the seal are seated against a transverse end wall 137 of the housing member 136″.
FIG. 9 shows a coupling formed including the first component 10′ coupled to the second component 12. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that a such a coupling comprises either the first valve component 10′ or the first valve component 10″ coupled to the second valve component 12.
A need has been identified for an effective and inexpensive valve for use in dispensing viscous or non-viscous liquid (e.g., beverages, liquid soap, etc.) from a bulk container such as a bag-in-box container or the like directly into a smaller receptacle container. Furthermore, it has been deemed desirable to provide such a valve that is simple to operate and that is usable in an automated or manual operation wherein the process of mating the valve spout outlet with the fill opening of the receptacle container and the process of actuating the valve to dispense with the material from the associated bulk container are integrated into a single linear motion, wherein the valve is opened by inward pressure exerted by the receptacle container against the spout outlet of the valve. The above-described prior-art valve has not been found suitable for such an application, and a new and improved dispensing valve is therefore described herein.